


Playing Wedding

by kiddiluna



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woody and Buzz are getting Married, wait say what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Wedding

"Woody are you ready yet?" A toy with bright red hair that was braided into two pigtails wearing a cowgirl outfit asked, as she tapped her foot impatiently outside the makeshift dressing where a cowboy was getting dressed.

"Yeah, I am almost done, Jessie. Give me a second." Woody, was a cowboy toy with brownish red hair that was slicked down as he wore a yellow long sleeve shirt that had red stitching in it that mad squares on his shirt, with a cow vest with blue jeans and brown boots relays as she heard the sound of the ruffling of fabric from behind the door to the dressing room.

"Well hurry or else you will be late to your own wedding." Jessie said before walking away from the door to head back to the hall where everyone else was waiting for the him to come out.

"I look ridiculous." Woody murmured to himself he spun around to see if he had the dress on properly before stopping as he stared at himself in the mirror as he was wearing a white doll dress. Letting out another sigh before he stepped out of his dressing room where Slinky was waiting for him.

"You look good, Woody." Slinky tells the cowboy. Woody gave the other an uneasy smile before nodding his head and they walked towards the sheet that was draped down hiding them from the wedding reception area.

They heard the sound of music that began to play slowly as the sheet was slowly pulled away.  
Woody saw all of their friends staring at them as they both made their way towards the alter.

They slowly made their way to where Buzz and Rex were standing waiting for them. Once they made it to the altar Woody walked over to where Buzz was waiting. Once they stood by each   
other side by side.

Buzz grabbed a hold of Woody's hand and held it into one of his own. "Action figures and Dolls of all sort we are all gathered here today to witness the Union of Buzz Lightyear and Woody the Sheriff." Rex said proudly.

Buzz and Woody turned to face each other. "Do you Woody take Buzz to be your Action figure?" Rex asked. "I do." Woody told him. "Do you Buzz take Woody to be your… Sheriff?" Rex asked.

"I do." Buzz said.

"Now I pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Lightyear." Rex said as the two leaned into kiss each other.   
Everyone began to clap loudly congratulating the two. They accepted all the thanks they were receiving and glad it was going to start a new chapter in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty sure at least everyone has married there dolls before so no complaining. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
